Welcome to Neptune Revised
by leslucids
Summary: In a town built on secrets, murder and adultery no one is safe from corruption. Where Lilly manages to escape death but blood will still spill upon concrete. Follow the Fab Four before and after innocence. (Username was previously SodaPop9) Story contains ADULT THEMES.


**You may know me as "SodaPop9" but sadly that title previously belonged to my bubbly 16-year-old self and no longer matches the woman I am now.  
I tried to stop myself but sadly curiosity overcame me and I just had to read the stories I wrote all those years ago. I must say I'm incredibly disappointed in myself and my English teachers throughout High School. With a bit of liquid courage I was able to read all four of my stories that lasted the cut and I must say I don't know why anyone continued to read them as they were so poorly proof read. I love the ideas I had when I was younger so I've decided to fix the spelling errors. Along with correcting what I missed previously I will also add bits and pieces to the story line and may continue where I left off. I apologies for this chapter for any mistakes with US/UK spelling errors, I'm from Australia and my spell check continues to revert between the two languages Eg: Favourite/Favorite, Mom/Mum and words that are supposed to have a 'Z' being replaced with a 'S'.**

**It's lovely to be back.**

* * *

_Then_

As Logan Echolls stepped out of the black limousine children could be heard laughing and parents cheering. Looking around the large soccer field he admired a group of girls running around the oval kicking the soccer ball and yelling at one another.

Logan felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Duncan Kane, son of software billionaire Jake Kane.

"Hey man, did you want to go over and meet the girls?" Duncan asked.

Logan had just moved to Neptune and the only person he knew was Duncan Kane who he had met while on Holiday with his parents a few years back.

As soon as Duncan found out that Logan had moved to Neptune he quickly dragged Logan out of his house and pushed him into the limo telling the driver to take them to the park. Duncan wouldn't stop raving about a cute blonde which made Logan intrigued.

The boys ran over to the oval just in time to see a petite girl with blond piggy tails kick the winning goal. While Duncan and the rest of the winning team cheered, Logan was hypnotized by the blond who was wearing the hottest outfit Logan had ever seen; a green and gold soccer uniform with matching knee high socks.

Everyone on the soccer team started to walk back to their families along with the petite girl who was walking towards them. Logan's breath caught in his throat as he saw her smile at them quickly before she was knocked over by another girl who was slightly taller.

"See I was right, Veronica" the girl said as she helped the petite blonde to stand back up on her feet "I told you that you would win".

"Who's that?" Logan whispered in Duncans ear.

"Oh that's just Lilly, she's my sister" Duncan smiled as Logan trailed his eyes from the tall blonde to the petite one.

The little blonde walked up to Logan and held her hand out "Hey, you must be new I'm guessing. Well unless you go to Pan Jr?" the girl asked giggling after Logan shook her hand "And you're here to cheer on the losing team"

"Um, yeah I do. I mean I'm new, I'm not from Pan. So yeah, new" Logan stuttered which caused Duncan to raise and brow in confusion. His best friend never stuttered, Logan Echolls was always smooth.

"So you're Lilly?" Logan asked regaining his cool.

"No, that would be me" the taller girl proclaimed while sticking out her newly developed chest.

Logan, who had grown up around women who left little to the imagination, gave a quick glance at her chest before smiling and turning his attention back to the petite girl who's knee high socks were still giving him butterflies.

"My name is Veronica Mars" the little blonde smiled, "And now that both Lilly and I have introduced ourselves I think it's time you tell us your name" Veronica said in a tone that would make her father proud.

"Logan Echolls" Logan said making Lilly gasp and Duncan roll his eyes. Logan gave Veronica another goofy smile which made Veronica blush and Lilly frown.

"You went from fairy princess to Rambo in about 2.5 second" Logan laughed.  
"Yeah well my dad is the Sheriff of Neptune, he always taught me to be wary of strangers" Veronica smirked.

"Well now that we all know each other, Veronica knows that Logan is no threat and Lilly's mouth has finally closed why don't we go and get some ice cream." Duncan smiled before heading towards the limousine.

Logan put his hand on Veronica's shoulder and led her towards the limo leaving a sour Lilly to follow behind. Lilly Kane was not happy that the attention was not on her.

The only time Lilly didn't care if she had been ignored by a boy is if it was her best friend that sparked their attention. But Logan Echolls was a special case as his parents were Aaron and Lynn Echolls, both Hollywood royalty.

* * *

While the Kane's driver took them to the ice-cream parlor, Lilly made sure to sit _extra _close to Logan who was trying to hold Veronica's attention. "So Logan, what's it like having the great Aaron Echolls as a father?" Lilly asked stroking his arm.

"Well Miss Kane, it's as fun as a bullet to the head" Logan proclaimed sarcastically making Lilly frown before she quickly smirked at Logan's attitude.

"Lilly leave him alone. He just got to Neptune and I bet he doesn't want to be talking about his parents" Veronica said while shaking her head with a frown. Veronica Mars was known for being strong willed. She was Keith Mars' daughter after all.

As they arrived at the ice-cream parlor Logan held Veronica s hand as he dragged her out of the Limousine and into the building with the Kane's following behind them. Duncan frowned as he realized that Veronica has barely paid any attention to him. He shook his head and smiled, Veronica was incredibly friendly and he shouldn't feel threatened.

"So this question is incredibly important and you have to take it very serious" Veronica said which made Logan glance around nervously.

"What's your favorite ice-cream flavor?" Veronica asked with a grin.

"Chocolate" Logan said which made Veronica roll her eyes.

"Chocolate? But that so normal, I mean everyone likes chocolate. Come on choose another flavor" Veronica smiled.

"Choc-mint chip?" Logan asked hoping for it to be the right answer which made Veronica giggle.

"That's better and the absolute perfect answer Echolls, choc-mint is my favorite flavor too" Veronica smiled before turning to the cashier and placing their order; two cones of choc-mint chip, one cone of vanilla choc-chip and one cone of wild cherry.

"I'm guessing the vanilla is for Duncan? And you said my choice was boring. Duncan is a Plain Jane" Logan smirked making Veronica shake her head smiling.

"It has choc-chip" Veronica said shrugging her shoulders as she grabbed the other ice creams.

"And you thought my choice was boring" Logan said with a snicker

"I never said it was boring, I said it was normal and you don't seem like the normal kind of guy" Veronica said as Logan reached for the Wild Cherry.

When the two got to the booth Logan gave Lilly her ice cream making her smile and bat her eyelashes.

"Why thank you Logan, how did you know it was my favorite?" Lilly purred making Logan step back a bit.

"yeah well I didn't, Veronica bought the ice cream and I was just holding it for her" Logan said as he sat down next to Veronica making Lilly frown.

The rest of the day went great for Logan, he loved hearing Veronica speak and the more she talked to him the more he liked her. Neither Logan nor veronica noticed that Duncan and Lilly were both plotting something.

"Donut, we have to get Logan away from Veronica" Lilly said

"Why?"

"Don't play stupid Donut, we both know Logan is making a move on her and Veronica is falling for it, you need to tell her you like her…then drag her away from Echolls."

"But what happens if Logan tries to make a move on her?" Duncan asked

"Tell him that you like her and if he want to continue the friendship then he needs to back off. Once he makes his choice, which will be you, I will trap him in my web" Lilly said with a evil glint in her eyes.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"We will just have to make sure they are never around each other' Lilly said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"So Ronnie, I was wondering if you would like to come over after school? We could go for a dip in my pool?" Logan asked and had to try and keep the pleading look out of his eyes.

"Sure I would love to but I don't have my bathing suit with me" Veronica said

"It's okay, you can just use one of my sisters" Logan said with a bright a smile which made Veronica blush.

"So are you ready to go?" Duncan asked the pair making them break eye contact.

"What?" Logan asked

"You said we should all go for a swim at your place" Lilly said with a small grin.

"Oh ah well…." This was not what Logan wished for; he wanted to spend alone time with Veronica. Logan had never met a girl so genuine and who didn't care about his last name but a nagging feeling in the back of his head told him that this little blonde beauty was the petite girl Duncan was raving about back in the limousine.

* * *

Let me know what you all think and I'd appreciate a Beta if anyone is interested. Next chapter will be up in a week or so :)


End file.
